.alpha..sub.2 -adrenoceptor agonists/antagonists are useful to treat a variety of conditions, including, hypertension, glaucoma, sexual dysfunction, depression, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, the need for anesthesia, cardiac arrythmia and the need for analgesia. Particularly, .alpha..sub.2 -adrenoceptor agonists are well known analgesics.
Clonidine is a centrally acting .alpha..sub.2 -adrenoceptor agonist with wide clinical utility as an antihypertensive agent. Clonidine is believed to act by inhibiting the release of norepinephrine from sympathetic nerve terminals via a negative feedback mechanism involving .alpha..sub.2 -adrenoceptors located on the presynaptic nerve terminal. This action is believed to occur in both the central (CNS) and peripheral (PNS) nervous systems. More recently, the role of .alpha..sub.2 -adrenoceptor agonists as analgesic agents in humans and antinociceptive agents in animals has been demonstrated. Clonidine and other .alpha..sub.2 -adrenoceptor agonists have been shown to produce analgesia through a non-opiate mechanism and, thus, without opiate liability. However, other behavioral and physiological effects were also produced, including sedation and cardiovascular effects. ##STR1##
Medetomidine, detomidine, and dexmedetomidine are .alpha..sub.2 -adrenoceptor agonists. Dexmedetomidine is used clinically in veterinary medicine as a sedatives/hypnotic for pre-anaesthesia. These compounds are hypotensive in animals and in humans, but the magnitude of this cardiovascular effect is relatively insignificant. ##STR2##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,844, Gardocki et al., teach 4-[4(or 5)-imidazolylmethyl]-oxazoles as effective analgesics. The disclosed compounds are of the general formula: ##STR3##
compounds of this type are insufficiently active and suffer from unwanted side effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,207, Nagel et al., teach arylthiazolylimidazoles as effective analgesics. The disclosed compounds are of the general formula: ##STR4##
Compounds of this type are insufficiently active and suffer from unwanted side effects.
WO92/14453, Campbell et al., teach 4-[(aryl or heteroaryl)methyl]-imidazoles as effective analgesics. The disclosed compounds are of the general formula: ##STR5##
The disclosed compounds are insufficiently active and suffer from unwanted side effects.
Kokai No. 1-242571, Kihara et al., disclose a method to produce imidazole derivatives for use, among other uses, as antihypertensive agents. ##STR6##
A single mixture of compounds meeting the above formula was reportedly produced by the inventive method. This was a mixture of 4-(2-thienyl)-methylimidazole and 4-(3-thienyl)-methylimidazole represented by the following formula: ##STR7##
The disclosed compounds are insufficiently active and suffer from unwanted side effects.
JP-42001546 (1964) discloses a compound of the general formula: ##STR8##
as a useful pesticide.
EP 129478 (1984) discloses a compound of the formula: ##STR9##
as useful in the treatment of glaucoma.